Shadow Of A Wraith
by marmite616
Summary: Okay guys. Here's my attempt at a Soul Reaver fiction, containing my own character! It is ongoing and i already have a few more chapters for anyone who's interested.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I'm dying. I'm actually dying" Raziel kneels, bent double in agony. Each word strains to emerge from him. "But how is this possible? I... I cannot die. I am not aloud the luxury of death!" He stares at his hands, covered in his glowing blue blood, and as he contemplates these strange turning of events, Kain emerges from the surrounding mists.

One:

Violet was an ordinary 19 year old till that fateful night. She was taking out the waste at the end of her work shift when she spied it... A sword. The most elegantly crafted blade she had ever come across in her life.

"Hello beautiful. What are you doing out here? Abandoned? Such a shame" Violet delicately lifted up the blade and stared at her reflection, glaring back out at her from its polished surface. "you are coming home with me"

Looking around she was sure no-one was watching as she scooped it into her arms and rapidly headed in the direction of home.

Arriving home with her new trophy, Violet lovingly placed it in a set of wall hooks beside her collection of various other blades. Yet, she could not help but take it off them again. This new one seemed completely unique compared to the others. Perhaps it was one of a kind? So much was Violet paying attention to admiring the twisting blade that she did not notice when it had slipped her grip a small amount, causing a flesh wound which began to bleed freely. This did not bother her however. What did bother her was the fact that the flow of blood was not running down her hand, in fact it was being absorbed by the hilt of the sword. Puzzled, Violet dropped it to the ground but much to her surprise it began to move of its own accord...

In the next instant Violet found herself wrestling for control but it was a fight in vain as the blade was far too powerful. As the sword ran itself directly through Violet's chest and all the blood in her system began to leave, she felt herself slipping away.


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

Raziel awoke with a swiftness, although he could not technically sleep. No. He realised he HAD been dead, or at least very close to it.  
"I am restored?" he looked at himself, confused, and then at his surroundings. Raziel knew straight away where he was. This twisted dimension was the underworld. Raziel's place of death and the place of his re-birth as an abomination.  
You see, Raziel was once a proud, but brutal, human. Murdered by his future self, his current self, he was later resurrected as a blood sucking savage by Kain as a sick joke.  
None of this mattered right now however. He realised that not only was he 'living' again, despite all his master's attempts to keep him chained down here, but there was also a conduit to the ephemeral realm by his very feet. Although he began to suspect Kain's treachery he did not care. He was willing to take that risk for a sense of freedom no matter how brief it would be.  
He willed his spirit to gather matter and enter the physical realm. It was tiresome and what little strength he had was almost completely gone. He was very out of practice.  
He finally emerged from his imprisonment however, he was not be prepared for what he saw. Centuries had passed, this was a human world now. Raziel wondered how many of his kind were left but his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something he thought he was rid of forever...  
The Reaver. Lying on the ground, waiting. It was then Raziel noticed the girl lying next to it, all colour gone from her still corpse. Even her eyes were blank. It was then he knew what he must do. The Reaver had taken a life so he must take her soul.

Three:

Violet was dreaming. She had to be. This kind of place could only come from the twisted corners of her brain. Either that or she had been reading way too many comic books.  
It was dark, but there was a distinct faint blue-y green glow all around the cavern. The walls looked almost slimy and yet she could make out the texture of every crevice of the rocks which made up the walls of this stinking place.  
"Violet" a voice called, making her jump slightly and whip around. Across the furthest wall she noticed a strange black mass. Violet cautiously crept towards it and as she got closer she realised that it was not a mass, more a tangle of large, deep green tentacles. She jumped back as an eye larger than her entire body size opened slowly and glared down at her.  
"what the hell did I do last night?" she placed a hand on her head and it slipped into it and out the other side.  
"What the hell?" It was at this point Violet realised, she was completely see through!  
The mass of tentacles spoke again "violet, you must listen to me child. Kain is not to be trusted do you understand?" The eye glared so hard that violet felt as if her very soul were being crushed.  
She piped up "yeah, well I don't mean to disappoint you but I have NO IDEA who you are talking about. This is just some crazy messed up dream and it'll all be over soon"  
"You really have no clue do you child?" it remarked, though violet did not understand how it could talk without a mouth.  
"Could you kindly stop calling me that? I am 19! I have long since been a child" She pointed a wispy finger at the bulbous eye.  
A deep, booming laugh echoed around the never ending cavern "compared to me you are. I am the hub of the wheel. I am all powerful and all knowing. All birth leads to death and all souls shall return to me. You should be grateful child, I am giving you a second chance. Leave this place now. Your whining prattle bores me so".  
Her surroundings began to blur and she felt herself being pulled away...  
Violet woke up, lying on her sofa. There was a half finished bottle of cider on the table next to her. She rubbed her head with one hand and in the other was... the reaver.  
"what a weird dream. I really need to stop drinking so much"

Four:

Kain was lost. He had no care for this pathetic human world but, he was curious. However his curiosity had got the better of him. Whilst exploring Kain had misplaced his sword. He had lost Raziel's very soul, which besides himself, was the only thing he was willing to protect.  
Never, in all his long centuries of being, had Kain been without his right hand. Frustrated, he clenched his fists and continued to leap across the rooftops of this strange town. Months had passed and he had still turned up nothing. Not a whisper, nor a scream.  
Kain halted with a sudden swift movement. He caught a glance of something glimmering a few alleys away and he knew exactly what it was. He had finally found it... The Reaver.  
Alas, just as Kain was about to swoop down to the streets bellow and grab his objective a young girl scooped it up and walked swiftly away. She had not noticed him watching her. Kain's vampiric features twisted with anger. He had not come this close to be denied now, and by a mere human child at that!  
He perused her along the rooftops, never once letting her catch a glimpse of him, until she finally settled her speed to a casual walk as she reached a set of stairs. The whole time Kain could see the girl's expression. He was remarked by it. This child's expression was one of pure admiration and glee. She was drawn to the Reaver unlike any mortal he had come across before. As curious as Kain was to see how this whole situation would play out he knew must obtain Raziel again.  
As the girl had entered the building he watched as she again, began to admire the blade. The whole time that expression of pure, yet savage and in a way sinister, look of glee never left her face. Then something occurred that caught Kain off guard his stern expression went to one of sheer surprise. The Reaver had moved of its own accord. He watched, speechless, as in the next few seconds the girl had been impaled, after a losing battle, and the Reaver swiftly began to devour her.  
Kain's expression turned to a reflection of the pure glee the girl had been wearing only a moment ago.  
"Now" he remarked "It is time to reclaim what is mine"

Five:

Windows were no obstacle to Kain, he passes through them with ease. Landing silently on the other side of the frame he cautiously stepped towards the corpse, still twitching, on the floor in front of him.  
"what a mess you make Raziel" he grinned as he bent down to pick up the Reaver "I thought I had taught you better my son" Kain's grin widened as he remarked "I know you're there. I can sense you" Sure enough he turned round to find, before his very eyes, a semi spectral Raziel, whom was gawking at the sigh before him.  
"Is this-" he hesitated, gasping, as he was still quite feeble and weak "Is this your sorcery Kain, you vile creature?"  
Kain placed the Reaver on the sofa, in a gesture of peace. "This was none of my doing raziel. You did this all yourself" Kain indicated the girl on the floor "now, isn't it about time you took her soul so that you may become strong enough to sustain yourself?"  
Raziel waved a partially wispy hand "No, I refuse to indulge that side of me any more!"  
"Do not be foolish Raziel, that is your only side!" Kain snapped back, glaring at him.  
"I cannot. She's, well she's innocent. I see no reason to consume her" He hangs his head "You have her if its that damn important to you"  
"I wondered if you would ever offer your master a morsel to replenish my strength"  
"I have no master Kain, remember that!" Raziel clenched his claws  
Kain laughed "Think whatever you wish Raziel, it matters not to me". Using his telekinetic powers he pulled Violet's corpse to himself "Let us see if you left me a drop or two" and then, he proceeded to feed upon her husk.

Kain gagged, spluttered and stumbled backwards "What have you done raziel?"  
Bright blue blood fell from violet's neck and conglomerated with what little crimson was left, creating a glowing purple shade. Kain wretched again "Are you trying to poison me?!"  
Raziel's expression was one of calm and satisfaction or perhaps victory.  
"No Kain. No poison, simply my blood. As for what I've done? Well, I believe I've just saved her life"... "Problem?"

Six:

Kain was speechless for a moment, and then "What in hell are you thinking Raziel? Why would you save a human over yourself?!"  
Raziel, who's form was now clearer than ever, raises a hand and inspects it. "Do not mistake me as a weakling Kain" he swished his hand backwards summoning the wraith blade, swings it around and then points it at Kain "I have made a pact simply for self preservation, nothing more. In fact being bound to this human girl, whom has no idea of my choice, has made me stronger than ever before. As I will drain her soul slowly and over time, this cancels my constant need to feed" He lowers the wraith Reaver, a triumphant manor about him.  
"You truly are a fool Raziel, pinning yourself to this girl. Why do you behave as a sentient parasite? You are a vampire, act like it!"  
"Wrong Kain. I am what you condemned me to be!"  
His argument was swiftly interrupted as Violet began to stir.

Seven:

"Oh god i'm running late again! Dam you alcohol" Violet had spotted the time on her living room clock, she was late for work. As she had fallen asleep in her uniform she simply had to grab her keys and run out the door, she did so.  
Kain breathed a sigh of relief. Again she had failed to notice him. "Too close" he remarked, lounging out on the now empty sofa.  
A scruffy looking Violet stumbled banged carelessly through the door again, having tripped on the hall carpet. She began throwing clothes everywhere, looking for a clean shirt. For some unknown reason to her there was a neon purple substance staining her current one.  
Raziel's expression was bored... A pair of underwear hit him in the face, he became unamused.  
Kain however, found this entertaining and chuckled quietly. It was then he noticed the change of atmosphere. The air was tense with the taste of fear...  
Raziel looked over at Kain with his empty eyes. Kain grinned back at him "Do you know Raziel, I think she's finally figured out that we're here. About time too".

Eight:

All the regained colour drained from Violet's face. Then came the almighty scream.  
Raziel clamped his hands over his ears.  
"Be silent girl. You are shrieking like a banshee!" Kain complained. "I said be silent!" he throws her against a wall, knocking all air from her lungs.  
Violet gasps for breath and clutches her chest. That look of fear still plastered to her face.  
Raziel strides towards the crumpled violet "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raziel, and I am a wraith".  
He offers his hand but violet bats it away and backs further into the corner, trying to squirm away, petrified. Finally she finds her voice "Who-? What-? Why in the hell are you here?"  
Raziel's tone was calm, "I have already told you. Allow me to repeat" He looms over her. Violet gazes deep into his cold, empty, glowing eyes and regrets it. A shiver runs down her spine. "I am Raziel, a wraith. I have just spared you from the clutches of death" he shoots a look at the sofa "That, is Kain".  
Violet rubs her aching head "I'm sure I've heard that name before. Ah well, its most likely not important"  
"We have never met child. I should however slay you where you stand for the actions you have caused, if you were not already dead that is"  
"Wait, 'spared from death'? 'Already dead'" Violet rises hesitatingly to her feet "What an earth are you talking about? Also, get off my sofa you weird thing" She points at Kain, regretting this shortly afterwards as she falls off balance and hits the floor again.  
"Learn to listen child. You ar D, dead. Must I repeat myself yet again, or do you have it now?"  
Violet passes out and Kain sighs "Humans".

NinE:

Violet found herself standing in a circle. There were five other figures also standing near her. A sixth figure came into focus and she instantly knew whom it was. This was Kain, the creature now occupying her sofa. Come to think of it, where was her sofa and where was she? Dreaming again, she guessed. Her focus was swiftly returned to the circle as a new creature approached the others. A feeling of pride mingled with anxiousness drifted through the air. She watched amazed as he unfolded a set of bat like, yet almost angelic, wings. They were truly something to be admired. She watched in suspension as Kain strides towards the newcomer. He seemed to know and recognise the winged being.  
Violet flinched and gasped in horror as Kain ripped the wings from their very foundations, leaving only bloody tatters of skin dangling limply from his back. She felt his pain, quite literally. Shooting, stabbing pains ran up Violets spine.  
An overwhelming sense of loss and betrayal overwhelmed her. The world warped.  
She could sense the change of scene blurring towards her. Violet freaked out as she found herself floating precariously above a sheer drop into the swirling abyss below.  
"Cast him in"  
Violet's heart sank as she turned around to see Kain tossing the creature into the churning waters. She could do nothing but watch.  
Violet was sickened by the sight. All she now wanted to do was find Kain and destroy him. More and more scenes hurtled past her as she was dragged down a tunnel of memories. So, this is who and what Raziel was. Although she did not like having him so close around, she almost regretted thinking so harshly of him. Almost. He still ruined her life.  
Violet blinked her eyes and found herself yet again, lying on the sofa. Had it truly been a dream this time?  
No. Her heart sank as she focused in on the two giant white orbs staring down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten:

Sitting up she pushed Raziel out the way. It was then she spotted the Reaver on the table and instantly jumped up as high as she could on the sofa, repulsed by its very sight "Keep that thing away from me!" She raised her arms, hiding her face. The look in her eyes could only be described as pure fear.  
Kain let out a faint chortle "Do you mean the blade or the creature who's arms you now hide behind?"  
Violet looked down to see Raziel's arms where she had pictured hers only moments ago. She wondered how this was possible but shrugged it off. "About now he's the only being I can trust in this room"  
She placed her hands upon Raziel's cold, leathery arm and pushed it down, a look of pity now replacing the fear. She glared at Kain "You truly are a heartless monster you know that?"  
"Indeed I am child. Quite literally thanks to your malefactor over there" He sretched his hand towards the Reaver "Care to test that theory?"  
At that moment loathing and dread gripped Violet's very soul. Crushing it, absorbing it.  
It was then something strange occurred... An overwhelming sense of power and freedom washed over her. She allowed herself to be swept away by it. In her hand she could feel something warmly embracing it. She reached out and gripped it.  
Looking down Violet saw a glowing, misty blade, much like the one that had only so recently pierced her heart. The beauty of this one however, almost mocked the form of the other.  
"What the hell? What's happening?!" She tried to release her grip but it failed. The blade did not fade. Freaking out Violet began waving her arm around frantically, trying to shake it off...

Eleven:

To get out of the way, Raziel leapt to the side and Kain ducked as Violet nearly collided with them.  
Floods of tears were streaking down her face "Please Raziel... Make it go away, I don't like this!"  
"Be still Violet. There is no reason to panic" He cautiously strides towards her, arms outstretched.  
"This is... Unexpected"  
"You're not helping the situation Kain!" Raziel glared at him "That weapon will not harm you. Believe me"  
"What does this mean Raziel? Is she too a devourer of souls?"  
"I know not. I did not foresee this" He admitted.  
"That is quite enough for now. All this fuss" Kain rises up, grabbing a blade from Violet's wall "Using the Reaver, be it corporal or wraith, is far too large a risk" He raises his arm and strikes rapidly down, parrying Violet's wraith sword. The impact rebounds sending her flying into the nearest wall.  
"Kain!"  
"Relax Raziel, I did not harm her. She is merely dazed" He retorts, casting the blade aside.  
"Have you recovered now?" Raziel gently places a hand upon Violet's head.  
She sniffs "I think so"  
Kain reclined into the sofa "I am sorry if I hurt you. I assure you it was not my intention" He smiles...


End file.
